


Pain For Pleasure

by DeerOffal



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerOffal/pseuds/DeerOffal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communication is key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain For Pleasure

"You can get in deeper than that," Damian's voice is tight, his legs clamping and squeezing around Colin's thin waist to try and coax him in further. Colin resists the urge to trace the lines on Damian's face that show he's in some kind of pain, fingers gripping tighter in to the sheets instead.

  
"Come on," Damian goads. He rolls his hips but Colin goes with the movement, refusing to push further in. It was hurting Damian.  _He_ was hurting Damian. They hadn't spent enough time on preparation, maybe even with more of it Damian wouldn't be able to take Colin tonight. But.

  
"Come on," This time it's a snarl and a command in one, impossibly strong legs winding tighter around Colin's waist until the muscles in Colin's arms strain to hold himself back. He can't stop himself from sliding another inch into  _perfect heat he's so tight God perfect_ . He doesn't miss the way Damian shoots precome on to his stomach for it, or the way his eyes flutter.

  
Oh.

  
"Damian-- "

  
"Get  _in_ me, Wilkes! Colin." Damian's brows furrow and the pain lines deepen for a moment.

  
"You have to answer a question for me." Damian's snarl is cut off by Colin's mouth, the red head using more teeth than anything to try and shut Damian up. He keeps at it until they're both heaving breath in through their noses before pulling back with a wet smack. 

  
"Is this hurting you."

  
"No, you idiot-- "

  
"Don't fucking lie to me." Colin doesn't loom like Damian and his family does, he doesn't have it down to an art like they do, but he knows he's doing it right when Damian's eyes widen a little. Pupils dilating until the blue is insignificant next to the black.

  
"Yes." The answer is so quiet Colin barely hears it. "But I-- " Damian arches and his hands claw at Colin's back hard enough to leave welts when Colin's hips nudge forward enough to sink in a little deeper.

  
"But you like it." Damian gasps and nods, eyes squeezing shut when Colin bottoms out, thighs shivering and mouth open soundlessly. This time Colin does trace his fingertips over Damian's face. "I can hurt you, if that's what you want."


End file.
